Sword and Shield
by Carmen-Marie Casey
Summary: To strike one's opponents down – that's the purpose of a blade and, by implication, Naruto and Sasuke too. But Sakura cannot see herself as a blade. She feels more like a shield, duty bound to take care of her team and protect them from harm. NaruxSaku


**Hello, I'd just like to say a few things before you read this. I promise I'll try to be brief :)**

**For the purposes of this story, the characters have access to modern technology (trains, phones, tv's and the like). This will most likely change the dynamic of the village a little. I'll try to keep it to a minimum but I can't promise anything. **

**Rather than everyone being 12, the characters will start at 15. I just prefer to write older characters :P Plus, I'm not all that comfortable with sending 12 year olds (even though they're fictional) out to kill people. It just strikes me as a morally wrong thing to do (I'll explain this later in the story, don't worry). **

**Also, the first part of this story will primarily be set in school. Rather than use the English educational system that I'm used to, I'm going to challenge myself and use the American one instead. *Edit: I've changed my mind, sorry guys! I've decided to stay true to the origins of the manga and set it in a Japanese school and use the Japanese education system. **

**And last but certainly by no means least, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Earthbender068. She's been a real help to me recently so I think she deserves at least this as a small thank you :)**

**Okay, I think I've babbled enough, I'll allow you to get on with the story now :D Enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Sword and Shield<span>_**

**_Chapter 1 - 'Just one week, Sakura-chan!'_**

With a timber beam under her arm, Sakura – along with her friends – did her best to aid in the village's reconstruction. Although two weeks had passed since the catastrophe that they called 'The Chuunin Exams', there was still so much left to do; so many buildings to repair; so many dead to bury. Leaning the beam against the side of a building, Sakura brushed her bangs away from her face. Summer was in full swing now, and the sun made manual labour that little bit harder. She looked over to the Hokage Monument – four faces carved into the side of the mountain which towered over the village – and sighed. In particular her eyes rested upon the third in line; the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen. It was hard to believe he was really gone. The strongest shinobi in the village, a father and mentor to practically everyone, and in the blink of an eye he had been snatched away. Sakura did not know whether to believe the rumours that one of his own pupils had taken his life. She could never imagine killing her own sensei, Kakashi, so how could anyone else think of doing the same to their own? It was a concept which baffled her.

It was all idle speculation however; the council refused to release any information at present.

Sakura knew that it mattered little just how the Sandaime had died. It was the fact that he was dead that hit the village hardest. They were now without solid leadership and soon other lands would notice.

This was why Naruto and Jiraiya had to succeed in their mission.

Naruto had told her that the next candidate for the Hokage position was another of the Sandaime's pupils; a woman by the name of Tsunade. Sakura had heard that name before and when she checked, it turned out that the medical textbooks used in class had her name dotted throughout. Apparently she was an unrivalled medical ninja. If it was the same woman, then she would be an incredible asset to the village in its current state.

Sakura sat down on the ground, leaning back on her palms to look up at the sky.

One week.

_'Just give me one week, Sakura-chan!'_ he had said. And she had fallen for it. His grin had assured the girl so completely that he and Jiraiya would return quickly.

But it was nothing but a piecrust promise.

It had been two weeks since the attack and only a few days short of that since Naruto left with Jiraiya. Not even a single call or text from Sakura's teammate had been sent; Sakura kept her phone with her always, so there was no mistake. She kept telling herself that Naruto had merely forgotten. In the excitement of meeting the new Hokage, calling her must have been fairly low on his list of priorities – Sakura knew that it would have been on hers at least. It seemed like the most logical explanation; Naruto had a tendency to forget about the small things when occupied with a larger situation.

But then there was something in the back of her head that did not like the length of time that Naruto had been away from the village. He was never usually one to be late or break a promise, so such a large deficit between his promised return date and his actual one worried Sakura.

Sakura stretched her arm out slightly in front of her and her hand became encased in a pale blue shroud of chakra. The shroud reacted to Sakura's will, extending to the ground and slowly taking on a new shape. First small, pointed ears sprouted, followed by four stubby legs and paws. The chakra began to mould itself into a multitude of miniature tails at the back end of the creature. Before long it sat at her feet – a fox - looking up at her with nine tails waving back and forth. This was something Sakura was proud of. It had started as a task set by Kakashi back when her team was newly formed. They were to use their chakra to create a replica of a real animal. Kakashi had judged their chakra control based on the accuracy and level of detail. Sakura had enjoyed doing it and never stopped.

The pink haired teen's brow furrowed as she made the fox scamper around in front of her. It was all well and good having a replica in front of her, but she wanted the real thing – the real fox boy. There was a pain in her chest whenever she thought of what might be behind Naruto's lack of communication. It seemed the man who had killed the Sandaime had not been caught, or there would have been a public execution and no reason for the council's secrecy. He was still at large and still dangerous.

After all, his attempt to destroy the Leaf had failed. What if he searched for a greater power for next time?

Naruto held a power which had once decimated the village fifteen years ago. Sakura was not meant to know this, of course, but Naruto was her teammate. She made it her business to know as much about him and about Sasuke as possible. _'It might come in handy later'_ was always her reasoning behind poking around.

But, right now, it only provided a source of concern.

Sakura shook her head, trying to dispel the doubt that had crept into her mind. Naruto was one of the strongest people she knew and was with one – possibly two – of the Legendary Sannin. There was little to no chance that he could get hurt.

"I need to have a little more faith in him." Sakura smiled to herself. The fox at her feet continued to scamper as her fingers commanded him to. The small tuft of fur at the top of his head stuck up like a certain blonde's, and his eyes weren't remotely fox-like at all; this was the only time Sakura was intentionally inaccurate and happy about it.

The chakra fox dispelled suddenly as something broke Sakura's concentration. She could feel vibrations from inside her bra and was almost hesitant in checking who it might be. Pulling her phone out from the depths of her bra and looking at the flashing name, Sakura breathed a sigh of relief. She flicked it open and pressed it to her ear.

"I don't know what a week means to _you_, baka, but to _everyone else_ it generally means seven days." she smiled, leaning her back against the wall behind her and relaxing for the first time in a fortnight.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? Not too terrible I hope. I'll try to post another chapter A.S.A.P<strong>

**Amelia x**


End file.
